Who's The Girl At Table Three
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jun sees Minghao for the first time, and he swears he's in love. Fandom: Seventeen and Super Junior. Genderbend. Part of the Kpop Boys Genderbend Series.


Title: Who's The Girl At Table Three

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Seventeen & Super Junior

Series: none

Pairings: Minghao/Jun, Joshua/Jeonghan, and Heechul/Han Geng.

Characters: Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Kim Mingyu, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Heechul and Han Geng l Hankyung.

Summary: Jun sees Minghao for the first time, and he swears he's in love.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The first time Jun saw her, he swore he just fell in love.

* * *

It was the last Friday in September, which meant Jun was off. His brother always gave him the first and the last Fridays of the month off so he could be lazy around his shared apartment. His roommate, his best friend Wonwoo and him would have a movie marathon until the went to work at 5. Jun had the day all planned out to lay around and half ass attempt to throw popcorn into his mouth until he got called it.

See the head chef decided he was Kobe, and tried to dunk only to come back down wrong breaking his wrist and three fingers.

Heechul immediately called his baby brother who happened to be a prodigy in the kitchen and demanded that he come in. Jun thought about refusing but then he remembered all the shit Heechul had on him so he decided to come in.

* * *

The restaurant was packed. Every table was filled and extra chairs were being brought to the bar for more people to sit down and eat. Every time they sent a tray of food out another list of orders came. When it hit 10 the crowd started to die down mostly because Heechul ushered people out the moment they were finished with they're food, and had paid the bill. His husband Han Geng apologizing for his husbands antics offering 15% off they're next visit.

Jun was finishing the last touches on one of the platter when one of the server came to tell him a customer wanted to meet the chef behind the delicious food that they were served. Jun could admit part of him was annoyed because he still had more dishes to prepare and check over but the other part of him enjoyed getting the recognition for his food especially since he was still in the beginning of his training.

On the way to the table Jun makes sure to check in on the customers to ensure that everything was tasting right and nothing was wrong with the portions that they were served. He even ran into a few food critics who could only giving groans of love as they stuffed they're faces with the food.

Glancing around Jun froze as he saw her.

* * *

She was breathtaking, and Jun felt like his heart was going to burst if he didn't talk to her.

She was the table with three others. A long haired male who was being feed by a handsome man with catlike eyes. His eyes acted liked he was annoyed by the his companion's action but Jun saw the fond smile on his lips, Han Geng acted the same way with Heechul. Across from them the girl took her seat directly by a man who looked like an overgrown puppy. His dark brown hair flopped every time he talked with the bubbling energy he had.

They were an handsome group but they all paled to her.

Her hair was long and bright red styled into scallop braid flowing to the center of her back. Her eyes were an warm caramel brown coated black eyeliner. She looked tall but as tall as the puppy guy. From what Jun could see she was dressed in a simple off the shoulder dress which revealed the Chinese characters on her collarbone which said 'don't let me wait forever'.

"Jun!" Jun snapped out of his staring to find his oldest brother Heechul staring at him, "Huh?"

"The customer is waiting and you've been standing here for the past five minutes. Now move your ass before I kick it over there." Heechul hissed glancing around to make sure none of the customers were paying attention to him.

"Okay I'm going. Wait Heechul do you know who's the girl over there at table three with the men?"

Heechul frowned glancing around his brother to see the girl at table three, "I don't know. Why?"

"No reason." Jun answered with a soft smile before heading towards the customer. Later after he finished his conversation with the customer, he had one of the server's take a message to the Chinese girl. She raised her eyebrow at the message which was written in her native language following the server's line of sight to a smiling Jun.


End file.
